Retazos de amor y amistad
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Conjunto de one shots y drabbles inspirados en la pareja formada por Harry y Hermione. Capítulo 3: Harry y Hermione están solos en esa tienda de campaña y la soledad es asfixiante.
1. Tradición

**Retazos de amor y amistad**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Tradición**

* * *

Todos los años, el 31 de octubre, Harry acostumbraba a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Ir acompañado por Hermione se había convertido en una tradición de forma tan lenta que ninguno se dio cuenta. La primera vez fueron ellos dos solos, las siguientes ocasiones más personas se sumaron, fue algo inevitable. A Harry no le molestaba, el sentir que no estaba solo hacía que el dolor producido por la guerra fuera más tolerable.

La primera vez fue durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. En ese tiempo Hermione era lo único que tenía, eran ellos dos contra el mundo. La segunda vez Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna se sumaron a la visita. No supo de quien fue la idea, aunque Harry sospechaba que fue de Hermione, ella parecía tener la habilidad de leerlo como si fuera un libro.

Durante muchos años, el grupo se mantuvo constante. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a separarse. Seguían siendo amigos, pero por más que lo deseaban no podían estar presente. Harry prefería pensar que el que el que su relación con Ginny no funcionara o que Ron y Hermione terminaran no tenía alguna relación con el asunto. Seguían siendo amigos, pero en ocasiones sentía que las cosas no volverían a ser lo que fueron.

Su vista se posó sobre las personas en las que acompañaban. En esa ocasión Hermione no conjuró unas flores sobre la tumba de sus padres, habían tenido tiempo para poder comprar unas, lirios blancos fueron las flores que Harry eligió. Ese era el primer año que su hija los acompañaba, aunque tenía menos de un año, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella no podía faltar. Vio a su hijo colocar las flores sobre la tumba de su padre, aunque no los había conocido, Hermione y él les había contado todo lo que sabían, tanto que el pequeño había aprendido a amarlos. Harry hubiera preferido que tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerlos, maldiciendo mentalmente a Voldemort por ello.

Sin importar los años que pasara, sentía que había heridas que nunca se cerrarían. Extendió sus manos hasta Hermione, una petición silenciosa para cargar a su hija. Verlos a ellos le recordaba que no estaba solo y que, pese a las heridas, tenía motivos para continuar.


	2. Punto final

**Punto final**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

* * *

Tomó su escoba. No había volado en años ni debería hacerlo en ese momento. En su oficina había una enorme pila de documentos que no se leerían solos. Ni siquiera la magia podría hacer su trabajo, al menos no de la forma en que le gustaría que lo hicieran. Sabía que de tomarse ese breve descanso era muy probable que tuviera que quedarse despierto hasta tarde, pero no le importó. Prefería pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Además, consideraba que se lo merecía, después de todo lo que había hecho, de lo que había sacrificado y de las batallas que luchó, consideraba que tomar ese descanso era algo que se merecía.

Subió a la escoba. Sus pies dejaron de estar apoyados en el suelo y conforme más se elevaba, más libre se sentía. Amaba la sensación del viento chocando en su cara, la forma en que se veía el mundo bajo sus pies y lo infinito del cielo, pero lo que más amaba era la libertad, la sensación de que no debía preocuparse pues todo estaría bien. Sensación que no estaba del todo equivocada.

* * *

—Y punto final —comentó Harry cuando presionó la tecla de final, se movió un poco para que Hermione pudiera leer lo que había escrito —. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me gusta —comentó Hermione después de leer las últimas páginas que Harry había escrito —, es sencillo, pero siento que es lo más apropiado, después de todo lo que ha sufrido tu protagonista.

—Gracias, Hermione, es muy dulce de tu parte.

—Soy sincera, eso es todo. Estoy segura de que los fans amaran el final de la saga tanto o más de lo que yo lo he hecho. Debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo, durante años te he visto escribir las más bellas historias y crear un mundo de fantasía que ha hecho a miles de niños soñar.

Harry le dio una repasada rápida al documento en la computadora. A pesar de que no consideraba que hubiera cambios por hacer, decidió que no era el momento para enviarlo a la editorial. Prefería esperar a que su mente se enfriara antes de darle la revisión final, era lo que solía hacer cada vez que escribía un libro.

Escribir el punto final de una larga saga de libros había hecho que lo embargara una extraña sensación. Por una parte, se sentía vacío al terminar lo que había sido el trabajo de varios años, pero también se sentía feliz, realizado y orgulloso por el resultado de varios años de trabajo y largas horas de dedicación.

—Me gustaría ser como él —comentó Harry de pronto —, ser capaz de sonreír incluso en las peores circunstancias, sobreponerme a la adversidad incluso cuando todo parezca estar en mi contra, pero aún, así poder salvar el mundo. Me gustaría poder vivir grandes aventuras y no solo escribirlas.

—Tienes unos padres que te aman —Hermione acarició el cabello de Harry de manera maternal. Lo había conocido durante años y era consciente de lo mucho que le afectaba el no poder tener una vida como la de cualquier otra persona de su edad, el que su salud fuera tan frágil como para quebrarse ante la menor amenaza —, eres excepcional, incluso más valiente que el protagonista de tu historia.

Harry sonrío al escuchar esas palabras. Movió su silla de ruedas hasta el piano que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Su incapacidad para caminar le había impedido tener una infancia normal, por lo que sus padres consideraron apropiado el darle un instrumento para que aprendiera a tocarlo. Como Harry había visto un recital de piano en la televisión, decidió que ese era el instrumento que deseaba tener.

Su madre le enseñó a tocarlo y las horas, que hasta entonces le parecieron largas y tediosas comenzaron a llenarse de música. A Harry le gustaba pensar que su premio por haber aprendido a tocar ese instrumento fue conocer a Hermione. Ella había reconocido la melodía que había tocado y se acercó para escucharla mejor.

—Tengo buenas noticias —comentó Hermione notablemente orgullosa —, he conseguido permiso para llevarte a los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo.

—No quiero ir —respondió Harry.

Estaba mintiendo. Todos los años solía mover su silla de ruedas hasta el balcón con la esperanza de poder ver si quiera un poco de los juegos artificiales sin haberlo logrado en ninguna de esas ocasiones. Sus padres se habían ofrecido en llevarlo, pero siempre se negaba. Sabía que con tantas personas no había lugar para una silla de ruedas y él odiaba la idea de causarles problemas.

—¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? —se quejó Hermione —. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? No es ningún sacrificio, si hacemos esto es porque te queremos.

Harry prefirió seguir tocando el piano. Conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que cuando se proponía algo, no había nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión. Además, debía admitir que su amiga le daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Solo esperaba que su acción, no molestara a Hermione más de lo que parecía estar.

—No eres una carga —le dijo Hermione, se notaba que seguía enojada, pero en su voz había algo que Harry no podía reconocer —, y nunca lo serás. Incluso sin poder caminar eres mejor persona que muchos a quienes conozco, has hecho más que ellos y harás más cosas. Si tan solo pudieras verte con los ojos que yo lo hago.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil para Harry decirle que no a Hermione. Sus argumentos perdían validez y él se iba quedando sin deseos por buscar nuevas excusas. Harry no tenía dudas de que, si Hermione continuaba insistiendo, lograría convencerlo. No sabía si ella podía convencerlo con tanta facilidad porque lo conociera bien o por lo mucho que él la amaba.

Hermione se retiró y no supo si sentirse agradecido por ello o lamentarlo. Había una voz en su cabeza, muy similar a la de Hermione, que le reclamaba por sus acciones. Esta le repetía lo que Hermione le había dicho. Hacerse la víctima no lo llevaría a ninguna parte y eso lo sabía. No era algo que Harry acostumbrara a hacer pues pese a su discapacidad logró cumplir varios de sus sueños y vivir sin arrepentimientos. Era el hecho de que odiaba sentirse como una carga, Hermione y Lily le habían dicho en más de una ocasión que se esforzaba demasiado por algo que no era necesario.

Cuando Hermione regresó a su habitación lo hizo acompañada de sus padres. Harry no necesitó de palabras para saber el motivo por el que estaban allí. No podía quejarse, desde que Hermione se había marchado su determinación por no ir a los juegos artificiales se había debilitado. Nunca los había visto, la oportunidad de verlos le generaban ilusión. Incluso llegó a sentirse culpable por haberse negado. Imaginó todo lo que Odría hacer si hubiera aceptado, se dijo que desperdició la oportunidad perfecta para robarle un beso a su amiga y confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Hemos conseguido un lugar para que veas los juegos artificiales —le dijo Lily —, es espacioso por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. No puedes decir que no, nos sentiríamos muy ofendidos si lo hicieras.

—Somos una familia —continuó hablando James —, te amamos, nunca lo olvides, jamás serás una carga para nosotros.

Harry supo que no tenía sentido negarse. Se había quedado sin excusas y sin deseos de negarse. Estar a solas le había permitido reflexionar sobre sus decisiones y cambiar de opinión.

—Gracias —respondió Harry con sinceridad —, lamento haberles causado tantos problemas.


	3. En la tienda de campaña

**En la tienda de campaña**

* * *

Hermione cerró los ojos en un intento por conciliar el sueño, fallando en el intento. No quería pensar en nada, algo que no había podido hacer ni siquiera durante los tiempos de paz. Antes de la guerra constantemente estaba preocupándose por sus estudios, por las tareas y temiendo por el fracaso, después de la guerra sus problemas se volvieron más serios. La vida de sus seres queridos y su vida peligraban.

Quería creer que sus padres estarían bien, lejos de la guerra y de cualquier preocupación, pero el horrocrux no la dejaba. Tenía imágenes de un grupo de encapuchados torturando a sus padres o asesinándolos con un Aveda Kedavra en cuanto los veían. Los mortífagos no eran la única amenaza, múltiples escenarios en los que morían por un accidente de tráfico o víctima de la delincuencia ajenas a la magia.

En más de una ocasión esos pensamientos la hicieron querer abandonar todo y reunirse con sus padres.

Irónicamente era el miedo lo que la detenía. No era el temor de ser atrapada por algún mortífago o carroñero, ese siempre lo tenía. Era el miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a Harry. Siendo considerado como el indeseable número uno, Hermione sabía que Harry era el hombre más buscado en el mundo mágico y del peligro que corría.

Su pecho se oprimía al imaginar el cuerpo sin vida de Harry y temor que le provocaba era mayor al temor que le inspiraba la idea de ser torturada. La mantenía despierta, recordándole que, ahora que Ron se había ido, ella era la única persona que tenía a su lado, para cuidar de él y que eran ellos dos contra el mundo.

Escuchó a Harry adentrarse a la tienda. No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber la expresión que tenía o el motivo por el que había salido a caminar en medio de la noche. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder adivinar esas cosas solo con el sonido de sus pasos y el de su respiración. Años de convivencia, especialmente mientras huían hicieron eso posible.

Del mismo modo también sabía que él no admitiría tener miedo, que insistiría en mostrarse fuerte y capaz de cargar con una misión tan grande él solo. Se puso de pie, sin molestarse en fingir que no tenía problemas para dormir y sintiendo unos nervios que probablemente eran causados por el horrocrux en su cuello, pero sintiendo que era algo que los dos necesitaban.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —le preguntó y Hermione sintió como los pensamientos negativos se acumulaban en su mente.

Harry lucía confundido, como si no la reconociera o pensara que se tratara de algo más. Lo vio dudar y cuando creyó que se iba a negar lo escuchó decir.

—Si roncas te pateo.

—No es necesario que lo adviertas, eres tú el que ronca.

Hermione sintió el impulso de reír para demostrar que bromeaba y Harry parecía pasar por la misma situación. Ambos se rieron y aunque fue una risa fugaz fue la más grande que habían tenido en varios días.

Hermione colocó su brazo de modo de que Harry pudiera usarlo como almohada y cuando lo hizo, lo estrechó suavemente con su cuerpo, quería brindarle todo el confort y la protección que él necesitaba. Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando y antes de que Hermione pudiera notarlo, ella también se había quedado dormida.


End file.
